


Dress Up

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 16:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5011444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen Dresses Up for Daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Up

Jensen winced as he ripped the last strip of wax from his now smooth legs. With a sigh of relief, he reached for the vanilla lotion and smiled as he rubbed it all over his body.

He wiggled as he put on his ruffled satin panties, making sure everything fell just right. He carefully slipped his thigh highs on. Taking extra care to ensure the seams were straight before he secured them with his garters.

He slid into his petticoat, fluffing and double-checking that the ruffles were not damaged. Then the pièce de résistance, he slipped into his custom emerald green Lolita dress, that made his eyes stand out.

He looked in the mirror and giggled. He twirled when he saw how cute he was. Even without make-up and a wig, he looked like a lady, just as his daddy liked it.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 2 of 1 million words songfic challenge. Song: Dude Looks Like a Lady by Aerosmith


End file.
